Sans même dire au revoir
by Babbitty
Summary: Kamina est mort. Tout le monde est désemparé par sa disparition si précoce. Aussi, Simon est totalement déprimé. Mais qu'en est-il de Yoko, qui a l'air peu touchée par le décès du chef de la Dai Gurren dan ? YokoKamina posthume -trop joyeux- !


Hullo ! Voici ma première fic sur TTGL ! Elle raconte les pensées et sentiments de Yoko après la mort de notre aimé (surtout SON aimé) Kamina. Ca doit pas être fameux mais osef ~

**Titre:** Sans même dire au revoir [sayonara sae ienai mama]

**Auteur:** akitasu

**Genre:** angst

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'histoire de base appartiennent aux rares dieux de cette Terre, Gainax. Le titre vient de la sublissime chanson "Tsuzuku Sekai" (générique du film de TTGL) chantée par mon idole Shoko Nakagawa et quelques lignes sont inspirées des paroles de "Maybe I can't goodbye." d'Aya Hirano. Voilà !

* * *

Je me fiche de savoir où tu es. Si tu savais ce que ça m'importe. Tout ce que je veux, c'est te revoir, juste une dernière fois. Je n'ai pas su profiter de tes derniers instants, de nos derniers instants. Je suis morte avec toi, ma volonté s'est envolée, et ma seule raison de vivre à présent c'est de te rendre fier de moi et de protéger les autres. Le monde sans toi, il est encore plus difficile à combattre. Avec toi, tout était tellement facile; il suffisait de te regarder pour savoir que tout allait bien. Mais ce jour-là, il suffisait de regarder ton corps inanimé pour savoir que tout allait changer. Effectivement, plus rien n'est comme avant, et rien ne redeviendra comme ça l'était avant que tu ne nous abandonnes. Pourquoi, pourquoi nous as-tu laissés à notre triste sort, alors que tu étais jusque lors imbattable, peu importe les circonstances ? Pourquoi t'être montré infaillible jusqu'à ce jour ? Pourquoi, pourquoi es-tu parti, sans même me rendre ce que tu m'avais promis ? N'étais-tu donc pas capable de tenir une promesse ? Pourquoi, pourquoi ?! Je ne sais pas qui de nous deux est le plus triste, quoi qu'il en soit, peut-être n'en ai-je pas l'air, mais si tu savais comme je souffre... Nous souffrons, tous les deux. D'une douleur différente, certes, mais tout aussi forte. Tu nous manques, il a autant besoin de tes encouragements que moi de tes bras autour de moi. J'aurai tellement voulu connaître ça plus d'une fois... Finalement, tu me dégoûtes. Tu pars, sans tenir ta promesse, qui pourtant me tenait à coeur. Tu es lâche, non ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu ne me donneras jamais ?! Tous ces baisers, toutes ces caresses que tu m'avais promis, personne ne pourra me les donner à ta place - et je ne sais même pas si j'aurai la force de laisser quelqu'un prendre ta place un jour. Je t'aime encore beaucoup trop pour penser à une quelconque relation avec une quelconque personne. Oui, tu m'as entendue, je t'aime, et c'est pour ça que tu me mets autant en colère d'être parti si vite. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te dire tout ce que je pensais de toi... Tu es parti en ne connaissant que l'opposé de ce que tu étais à mes yeux. Et moi, qu'est-ce que j'étais pour toi ? Nous avons très souvent parlé de toi, seuls, quand tout le monde dormait. Nous, nous ne pouvons plus; on ne peut pas fermer les yeux sans te voir, mort, sur le siège de pilote de Gurren. Il t'aime vraiment comme son propre frère, si tu savais, il t'aime d'une façon indéterminablement puissante. Tu es son héros, et malheureusement, les héros sont éphémères: tu n'as pas échappé à la règle... Toi que je pensais différent de tous, toi qui étais unique, tu t'es fondu dans la masse et as disparu. Mais tu resteras toujours, pour nous, cette personne irremplaçable qui a éveillé notre espoir. Aussi, m'a-t-il déjà dit que tu m'aimais, toi aussi. Je n'ai pas su refuser d'y croire. Alors, de là où tu es, tu penseras à moi ? Et à lui ? Et à nous tous ? Promets-moi qu'au moins, tu penses à moi, je t'en supplie...

[7 ans plus tard]

Finalement, je me fiche absolument de savoir où tu es. Je veux juste savoir que je ne peux pas atteindre cet endroit. Je veux abandonner cet espoir de te revoir. J'ai appris à m'y fare; peu importe si je pleure peu ou trop, tu ne viendras pas. Pleurer n'y changera rien, je ne peux pas échapper à la triste vérité qui jamais ne pourra être oubliée. Il a grandi, moi aussi, nous avons su oublier la douleur et garder cette image de toi, courageux et motivé, au plus profond de notre coeur. Tu seras toujours impliqué dans ma vie, malgré ton absence constante, mais j'a bien dû m'y faire un jour ou l'autre. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que je n'ai pas fait d'erreurs. Dis-moi que tu es fier de moi. Dis-moi que j'ai choisi le bon chemin. Veille sur moi jusqu'à ce que je te rejoigne. Alors, de là où tu es, tu penses à moi ?

**FIN.**

* * *

Voilààà, ça c'est fait ! J'ai enfin ouvert la section française de TTGL sur , ohmondieu si vous saviez comme c'est bon. J'ai failli me faire raffler le titre, figurez-vous ! Mais ma rapidité d'esprit a empêché le -oui,- carnage. J'ai fini cette fic avec: mes deux mains, puis un platre à la main droite, puis une atelle (ortho ?!) et un strapping à cette même main. Figurez-vous que c'est mon cartillage de croissance qui me lâche.

Bref, j'espère que vous avez pas pleuré (si c'est le cas, soit vos souvenirs sont frais, soit vous êtes sensible, soit j'suis trop douée) et que je peux continuer à écrire ? C'est peut-être stupide quand on voit les merdes qu'on nous pond dans la section Naruto (et maintenant partout), mais j'ai peur de poster des trucs nazes.

Cela fait 2 ou 3 ans que je n'avais plus Иcrit; s'il vous plaît ne prêtez pas attention à la faiblesse de mon niveau d'écriture, j'ai toujours eu du mal avec les mots et ressentir la perte d'un être cher quand on ne l'a vécu qu'à l'épi 8 de TTGL, c'est vraiment un gros défi, surtout que je galère à mettre des mots sur les sentiments.

Encore merci à l'infini d'avoir lu !  
Et je ferai pas le boulet en vous demandant une review, ne m'en remerciez pas.


End file.
